deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo vs Vector
MvsVTC.png|Maxevil Michelangelo VS Vector.png|IdemSplex Mikey vs Vector.PNG|ZDogg S Michelangelo vs Vector is a What-if? Death Battle Description TMNT vs Sonic! Which comical reptile gets the last laugh in this fight to the death? Interlude Wiz: Man, a lot of Michelangelo fans want him to return! Boomstick: So we decided to give you guys what you wanted! Wiz: But this time, we will pit him against someone with his similar personalty of some kind. Boomstick: Vector the Crocodile , head honcho of the Chaotix Detectives. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Michelangelo (cue the 'Neon Night Riders' music from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time) Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest turtle of the team. Boomstick: He's the party dude! Wiz: Right, Boomstick, and he usually does certain cool but lazy things like watching TV, eating pizza, reading comic books, and playing video games. Boomstick: Didn't we say that when we pitted him and his brothers against each other? Wiz: Yes, but it is true. Boomstick: Oh right, well then, at least he carries his trusty twin nunchakus, though as Wiz explained is the worst ninja weapon of all that takes too much effort to kill anyone, but to make things exciting, he does occasionally fling objects at his foes whether its sewer lids, garbage cans, you name it, just like in the famous 1987 cartoon show! Wiz: And we mentioned his feat before, which is beating Raphael in a ninja tournament fight, which he did not deserve in the first place, but he also recovers stolen toys that were belonging to orphans, befriending a mutant alligator name Leatherhead... Boomstick: Who reminds me much of the Lizard! Plus, he appeared with the best cartoon characters of the 1980's to convince a boy named Michael not to do drugs! Wiz: That is true, but he has his fair of weaknesses too, such as he is undisciplined, unfocused, and naive. Boomstick: And as well as he is stupid! I hope he doesn't win this fight either! Wiz: Same here, Boomstick. Michelangelo: 'You're not listening to me!' (slapped by Leonardo ) 'Did you just slap me?' Vector the Crocodile (cue the 'Mystic Mansion' music from Sonic Heroes) Wiz: Vector the Crocodile is the leader of Team Chaotix. Boomstick: He's the karma collector who is swearing to fight for you! Wiz: Right, he is a detective who runs a detective agency with Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. Boomstick: But we are only talking about Vector, so he has superior strength in his arms, surpassing the strength of Knuckles, and like his brethren, in his jaws, making him one of the strongest Sonic characters, and he is an excellent swimmer than Sonic! Wiz: But like any Sonic character, he can curl in a ball and grind on bars and pipes, and despite his bulky size he is quite fast on his feet, though not as fast as Sonic, Shadow, or even Espio. Boomstick: He also has three different breath waves, Sound breath wave, which unleashes damaging song note, a dragon move known as fire breath, and a unique breath known as the Bubble Gum breath in which he launches big bubble gum bubbles, that when they pop, they explode in impact! Wiz: Which is logically impossible in real life. Boomstick: Aside from logic, he can also use hammer shot, hammer down, Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Double Jump, Homing Attack, and Spin Jump! Wiz: All of those sound similar to Sonic, Boomstick. Boomstick: Same thing for any other character, Wiz, anyway despite being a detective, he is basically a dunderhead. Wiz: Right, in which he is naive, hot-tempered, and doesn't keep track on paying his bills. Boomstick: Like my ex-wife! But has certain accomplishments, such as being a meme star for the phrase... Vector: 'Find the Computer Room!' Wiz: He has also built his own jet board in order to participate in the 'Sonic: Free Riders' sequel and even joined Sonic and his friends... Boomstick: ...as well as two foes, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic... Wiz: ...at the Olympic Games in Beijing, Vancouver, London, and Sochi to compete against Mario and his gang as well as each other. Boomstick: Oh yeah, forgot another weakness of his! Wiz:What's that? Boomstick: Vector is a terrible singer, like Wiz on karaoke night with the ladies, that his voice explodes Eggman's robots in impact! Wiz: One of these days, Boomstick, one of these days. Vector: 'Espio, don't be silly! Besides, you know our policy: "We never turn down work that pays".' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Vector and Michelangelo spy a last pizza pie on the shelf of a pizzeria. But then they notice each other trying for the pizza, and then they get in their fighting poses. FIGHT! Michelangelo runs to Vector while twirling his nunchakus around, but Vector caught Mikey off guard with a spin dash, but Michelangelo does a ninja flip to get back on his feet then Michelangelo uses the city trash cans and the sewer lid as projectiles, Vector manages to block the projectiles with his Bubble Gum bubble bombs. Meanwhile, Michelangelo surprises Vector with a series of Chuk attacks and ninja kicks him to the wall, as Michelangelo does a victory dance, thinking he won, Vector gains conscious to grab his microphone and sings loudly and bad that Mikey stops his dance and covers his headsides with his hands due to the bad singing, thus Vector gets his chance to attack Mikey with his homing attack and finishes off with a Hammer slam to break Mikey's shell into two halves, with blood coming out of Mikey where the big split was formed heavily. K.O. Vector enters the shop, only for the pizza to be eaten by Kirby already, and Vector grunts in defeat. Results (cue 'Team Chaotix theme song' from Sonic Heroes) Boomstick: Yes, Mikey loses again, maybe we won't get another request on him again. Wiz: Michelangelo and Vector are both somewhat equally matched, but thanks to Vector's bad singing, it stunned Mikey who thought he won the fight, long enough for Vector to deliver his own moves to end Mikey for good. Boomstick: Looks to me that Vector has Crocodile Rocked this battle. Wiz: The Winner is Vector the Crocodile. Trivia *This is Maxevil's second finished Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle to give credit to someone for a certain help, this time being IdemSplex for the pic; the first is Killer Croc vs The Lizard, and the next nineteen are Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Juggernaut, Simba vs The Beast, Plankton vs Mojo jojo. and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle episode with a returning combatant, the next twenty seven are Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, The Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more combatants who are animals, the first one is Killer Croc vs The Lizard; and the last twenty one are Pete vs Bowser, Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is Maxevil's first episode to pit a Comic Book Character and a Video Game Character against each other, the next eleven are Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Batman vs Solid Snake, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, April O'Neil vs Ulala, and Krang vs Reagan. **Ironically, this is also the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Sega character and a Nickleodeon character against each other, the next three are Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, April O'Neil vs Ulala, and Big the Cat vs Patrick Star. **Ironically, this is also the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Sonic character and a TMNT character, the next is Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to have a non-combatant of the episode be in the Death Battle (this time being planet Pop Star hero, Kirby, who beats both Vector and Michelangelo by the punch for the pizza despite Vector winning), the next sixteen are Pete vs Bowser, Lucas vs Blaze, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, and Ash Ketchum vs Nia. *This is the first Death Battle to have the combatant not get the prize in the end despite being the Death Battle champion, this time being Vector the Crocodile, the next one is Amy Rose vs She-Dragon. *This episode is referenced in SuperSaiyan2Link's Death Battle epiosde, Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa. Who would you be rooting for? Michelangelo Vector Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:TV vs Video Games Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Maxevil Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015